Fiche Personnages
by DeoxNexus
Summary: Bonjour à tous, comme j'ignore quand je pourrai reprendre mes écrits (déménagement, travail...) je vous présente la fiche des personnages de mes fictions (elle n'est sûrement pas complète, il manque peut-être quelques détails, mais c'est une fiche qui sera réécrite au fur et à mesure, dés mon retour). Ce sera la dernière chose écrite par moi, jusqu'à la prochaine fois.


_Fiche Personnage_

 **Intemporelle Présence**

Néo Silvers : Jeune homme de 16 ans ayant perdu son père. Avant c'était quelqu'un de gentil et bienveillant. Suite à plusieurs déceptions dans sa vie (amicale, amoureuse, sociale...) il décida de changer de comportement. Il possède un don qui lui permet de comprendre les Pokémon, si au début de l'histoire celui-ci n'est pas actif, il le devient après sa rencontre avec Célébi.  
Il est habillé d'un tee-shirt violet, un bermuda noir et de chaussure de sport. Il a une mèche de couleur verte qu'il tente de cacher mais celle-ci se place devant lui quand il prend une situation au sérieux.  
Pokémon : Ortide (nv 25), Tritox (nv 24), Venalgue (nv 20), Nosferapti (nv 9).

Wendy Wendor : Jeune fille de 16 ans, amie d'enfance de Néo, elle est amoureuse de l'ancien Néo. Sa mémoire est sans failles et Néo peut compter sur elle pour se souvenir de quelque chose s'étant passé il y a longtemps.  
Elle est toujours habillée d'une salopette, d'un tee-shirt orange et de chaussures de sécurité.  
Pokémon : Pandespiègle ''Pandy'' (nv 24), Flingouste ''Gousty'' (nv 21), Archéomire ''Archi'' (nv 18)

Maya Draenor : Jeune fille de 17 ans, les membres de sa famille ont fait partie des plus grandes équipe de malfaiteurs de l'histoire, Team Rocket, Team Galaxy, Team Snatch, Team Flare. Maya aurait dû rejoindre la Team Plasma mais heureusement pour elle, l'organisation fût dissoute avant. Après avoir voyagé un temps avec Néo et Wendy elle décida de partir pour Alola.  
Elle est habillée d'une robe Beige, un collier représentant un Minidraco et des chaussures normales.  
Pokémon : Hypotrempe (nv 13), Chelours (nv 31).

Warren Wendor : Grand Frère de Wendy, il est un assistant au Professeur Platane à Kalos. Il ne supporte pas Néo depuis son changement et même avant quand Néo était gentil il ne l'appréciait pas.  
Il est habillé en scientifique, puisqu'il se trouve avant tout dans un laboratoire.  
Pokémon : Braségali (nv 39), Vortente (nv 37), Magnézone (nv 37), Maganon (nv 48), Elakable (nv 55)

 **Implacable Force**

Lana Henrir : Jeune fille de 16 ans, elle fût dans l'obligation de partir de son foyer à cause de son don. Elle possède une puissance exceptionnelle dans les jambes et un temps ses parents s'en sont servis pour qu'elle remporte des compétitions sportives. Cette puissance lui permet de courir plus vite qu'un Galopa et bondir plus haut qu'un Kicklee, de ce que l'on sait, ses capacités offensives avec sont encore inconnu, elle se retient pour éviter de blesser gravement ses adversaires.  
Elle est habillée d'un tee-shirt rouge, un pantalon sur mesure lui permettant de bouger ses jambes comme elle le veut et des chaussures de sport.  
Pokémon : Meditikka (nv 19), Élekid (nv 12), Caninos (nv 9)

Ernest Lax : Jeune garçon de 13 ans, dès sa rencontre avec Lana il décidera de l'accompagner pour être son protecteur, il se met souvent en danger et c'est souvent Lana qui le protège. Suite à une éducation étriquée, il a une vision très fermée sur les femmes...  
Il tient son frère en estime et personne ne peut s'approcher de son grand frère à moins d'avoir une bonne raison.  
Il est habillé d'un tee-shirt vert avec un dessin de Queulorior dessus. Un pantalon bleu et des chaussures à scratch.  
Pokémon : Osselait (nv 7)

Thibault Lax : Grand frère d'Ernest, âgé de 19 ans il souhaite devenir Champion d'Arène, son petit frère l'énerve au plus haut point et le frappera dès qu'il le verra avec Lana.  
Son éducation est identique à celle de son frère, il n'hésitera pas à rabaisser Blanche la Championne de Doublon-ville et humilier Sandra la Championne d'Ébènelle.  
Il est habillé d'une veste noire, ouverte montrant ses abdos sculptés. Un pantalon blanc et des chaussures de type brogues.  
Pokémon : Kangourex (nv 36), Persian (nv 34), Tauros (nv 48), Ecremeuh (nv 42)

Émeline Silvers : Femme d'une quarantaine d'année, il s'agit de la tante de Néo. Vivant à Johto pour son travail, elle aidera Lana à passer l'épreuve de la Tour Chétiflor.  
D'un naturel enjoué, elle passe ses journées à composer de la musique sur divers instruments. Elle se définit comme un ménestrel.  
Pokémon : Ceribou (nv 48), Lockpin (nv 45), Togetic (nv 67), Grodoudou (nv 59), Leveinard (nv 70)

 **Ultime Sagesse**

Ulrich Valdius : Jeune homme de 18 ans, Originaire d'Alola, il s'agit de quelqu'un à la fois d'ouvert sur le monde mais très fermé sur certaines choses. Pour lui, les faits sans preuves ne veulent rien dire, le monde n'a pas été créer par Arceus et les Pokémon légendaire, qui, à ses dires, sont des fables dont les gens ont exagéré la puissance.  
Il possède une intelligence supérieure et un sang-froid sans failles, grâce à ses deux atouts il vainquit rapidement les épreuves de sa région.  
Il est habillé d'une veste type hawaïenne et d'un pantacourts beige.  
Pokémon : Lucanon (nv 48), Mimiqui (nv 42), Type:0 (nv 29), Raichu (nv 39)

Aaron Wendor : Un oncle éloigné de Wendy, il croit en Néo depuis son changement car selon lui : « seul Néo est digne de confiance, au moins quand il a un truc à dire, il le dit sans attendre. » Il ne supporte pas son neveu Warren qui se bride pour plaire à la société.  
Habillé de seulement un pantalon dont il a coupé une partie pour en faire un pantacourt, ainsi que des tongs.  
Pokémon : Excelangue (nv 62), Tokorico (nv 58)

Tillie Passen : Jeune fille de 18 ans, rivale d'Ulrich, agissant comme si elle était amoureuse de lui mais souhaite, au plus profond d'elle, le réduire à néant. Elle verra l'arrivée de Maya comme étant l'occasion parfaite.  
Elle a remportée le titre de Miss Alola dans toute les catégories possibles, elle sait jouer de ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'elle désire.  
Le plus fréquemment d'une robe légère mais sa tenue principale est un tee-shirt à manche courte avec un mini-short.  
Pokémon : Rattatac 'd'Alola' (nv 47), Steelix (nv 40), Froussardine (nv 35), Chelours (nv 42), Ossatueur 'd'Alola' (nv 44)


End file.
